


historical revisionism

by bam_cassiopeia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Archaeology, Gen, Historical, Legends, Metafiction, Mythology - Freeform, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bam_cassiopeia/pseuds/bam_cassiopeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Kylo Ren go down in history like you wouldn't believe.</p><p>or, the rise of an empire</p>
            </blockquote>





	historical revisionism

(1) **3634-9 ABY / Notes from Dr E. Carta’s field journals, during the Jakku Starship Graveyard Dig. Extracts selected for the exposition “Ren Skywalker and Jakku, myth or history?” at the Imperial AT-AT Museum in 3664 ABY.**

— _the ruins indicated by locals at Niost. like they said, summit becomes visible when wind strong enough to shift sands. logistics are going to be a real pain._

17\. _it’s a fucking imperial at-at. Daorson thinks we hit the jackpot. not being too much of an optimist, but if local lore was right on the location, who knows. Ren Skywalker’s definitely spent time here, in a walker - it’s one of the few points almost every account agrees on._

18\. _hungover. still hard to believe we got ourselves a walker. every kid’s dream, right here… i need to go check it out again. everyone’s there already anyway. just looking. v. professional. but really who wouldn’t gawk. so few of them are left, after the frenzy of destruction of the Whills crusades._

20\. _officials still out of their mind. Lamanai from the museum commed and she says they insist to have the whole collection moved here right now. while still no idea whether the site is viable. can’t happen. v. stressful._

21\. _headache. spent the day comming people. collection staying right where it is. v. relieved. yelled at everyone. need to comm Lamanai to say sorry. best crew everyone v. understanding. wonder how exactly at-at was kept mostly intact, Daorson thinks the sand_ —

*

— _is over, boarding hatch cleared, and we can start cleaning the inside. weird dig, really. probably will never see this kind of funding again. still no dam way to be sure it’s the walker Ren Skywalker lived in. at least I’m 90% sure she existed. whatever happens, this dig is going down in history._

4\. _officials still nagging to have the collection moved. saying the field will keep everything safe and visitors will get to see both the dig and the artefacts. keep on being ridiculous. v. stressful. visits are a very bad idea. not letting a tourist enter the at-at so that he can be buried under sand or gets crushed under a falling beam. not insured for it. Ta Som thinks the same. local people v. understanding of that, keep coming by to watch anyway. Daorson v. good as guide, people v. interested. Daorson thinks we should go to Niost and find volunteers to build a temporary shelter so at least we can keep the collection mostly safe. find myself agreeing._

6\. _hungover. sand is the worst._

7\. _had to stop everything. structure not as sound as specialists thought. Ta Som says we can’t send anyone —_

*

– _little room apart from principal troop section. traces of occupation everywhere. conservation incredible, feels like everything was left yesterday. one of the walls covered in little scratches. seen the same scratches during the Coruscant dig, in some of the cells deep under the old jedaii temple. no one counted the scratches. Daorson cried when Tatul found a little handmade doll. Ren Skywalker or not, v. emotional. if I hadn’t seen all the sand carted out, I’d believe whoever lived here is going to come back. commed Lamanai to tell her to get her ass here._

2\. _Ta Som tells me his team is mostly done and the walker is safe enough for visits. sent Daorson to Niost with the news._

6\. _finished clearing Room C. found a message under the day-keeping scratches. v. short._

“Goodbye. Rey” —

 

 

(2) **977 ABY / Abstract of ATTICHI, W., _Ren Solo, Rey Skywalker and the true end of the Republic. A study in agency_. Theed, Naboo, Mid-Rim : Theed University Press, 569 pp.**

Scholars usually agree that Ren Solo (c. 4 ABY – date of death unknown) and Rey Skywalker (c. 15 ABY – date of death unknown), last known generation of the famed Skywalker family, were embroiled in events outside their control, the symbolic figureheads needed by the nascent Emporium to win the crowds. The general understating of their role in the fall of the short-lived New Republic (4 ABY – 38 ABY) and the birth of the Emporium (38 ABY - ) is a real problem in historical studies. Certainly influenced by Wagnary’s masterpiece, the popular Coruscanti Renaissance opera “Rise of the Starkillers” (first representation in 122 ABY), the popular representation of Ren Solo and Rey Skywalker as star-crossed lovers is far from being historically accurate, bordering on legendary in some corners of the galaxy. The recent disclosing of First Order (c. 5 ABY – 38 ABY) archives covering the years 32-38 ABY, following the discovery of a cache of Resistance (c. 10 ABY – 38 ABY) archives, was an occasion to re-examine our understanding of the period.

In this book, I will defend the view that they were neither puppets figureheads nor star-crossed lovers, but actively shaped galactic history through what was fundamentally the settling of a family feud already two generations old in their time. Both Force users of uncommon strength, they put an end to what their grandfather, Darsith Skywalker, had started, putting an end to the corrupt system of the Republic. As an introduction, I will show how few reliable sources we have on the establishment of the Emporium. The first part will touch on those sources that are reliable, including the recently available archives presented here for the first time. The second part will deconstruct our current ideas on Ren Solo and Rey Skywalker, underscoring the disputability of their origin. Finally, I will propose the outline of a factual history, an history that proves how misjudged their true place in history has been.

 

 

(3) **96 ABY / Transcript of the documentary “War in the Galaxy! E08 Rey Kenobi, Traitor or Hero?”**

— _end of 36 ABY ; Poe Dameron, legendary rebel pilot, and Finn Stormbreaker, chosen political heir of Princess General Leia Organa, are searching for Rey Kenobi, recently gone missing during a routine reconnaissance mission. Her mission had been to find Kylo Ren, still on the run from the First Order, under the orders of Supreme Leader Hux, after Ren’s assassination of Supreme Leader Snoke and his Knights’ parallel rampage among high-ranked First Order officials._

_Kenobi’s commitment to the Resistance was still undoubted then, and the vanishing of their only Force user, with an already thin-spread font was a disaster for the Resistance. Dameron and Stormbreaker’s quest would ultimately be made pointless when Kenobi reappeared later with the Knights of Ren, maybe as their leader._

_The circumstances that led her and Kylo Ren to operate on their own, backed by the Knights of Ren, stay shrouded in mystery. The Order, the name under which the Knights of Ren are known nowadays, is still an almost-secret society that operates in the shadows and about which little is known, apart from the fact that they exist._

_Finn Stormbreaker and Poe Dameron’s quest would end up being legendary in its own right, an inspirational story of friendship for the ages, but ultimately a strategic miscalculation that would only become too evident when_ —

 

 

(+ Bonus) **173 ABY / Holonet persoblog post from account [mattie.sparkle.rancor]**

ok so 2day in class we like talked abt BEN SOLO ++ REY KENOBI huys its bc we learn abt the skywalker civil wars

itw as so kewl hes so TALL AND DARK AND TORTURED omf

i tell u BN SOLO IS SHRDDED and REYS SO BUTIFUL shes was so strong!!!

but my teacher want a paper on their role in histry or smthg and its booooring

i dont care ill write how they fighted plaplatines evil twin nad how they did it bc ben is so sherdded and rey is so strog and ill name it “Ben and Rey fight evilz and they WIN”

 

brb immm do it

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> May contain traces of  
> pretensions of literature, unreliable narration, rey’s parentage goes myffic because I have no real definite opinion so, everything goes myffic really, dark side, overthinking everything, does it end well does it badly for our heroes who knows, i fucking did a (relatively) detailed timeline for this, professional deformation, my raging history boner, I wanted finn to have a last name that’s his, number 2 was a failure in libraries, i know nothing of teenage-speak really, I tried for too bad to be believable, omf stands for oh my force obviously, *waves vague shame away*, fun with words, glob so much fun, kinkmeme, my own prompt
> 
> my tumblr askbox is always open if you want to be sure i'll react to your comments/questions/something.


End file.
